sonicfanonxlfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Rules
This page lists all of the policies that are in effect at Sonic Fanon XL Wiki. Every user or article must adhere to these guidelines. Section I.I: Standards In order to be permitted to remain on the wiki without any sort of template regarding its percieved incomplete status, pages of each type must adhere to the following standards. Any articles that do not fall under the jurisdiction of the above rules. :*'Characters' :**Must have infobox template with at five parts regarding character information filled. :**Must have at least three headings with three to five Complete sentences of information. Trivia counts as well. :**Must be properly categorized with at least five pre-existing categories. :**Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. :**We Now Accept Recolors :*'Locations' :**Must have at least two-to-four sections regarding population, signficant areas within location, ecology (climate, terrain, weather etc.), and if possible, history. If the location is uninhabitated and/or has no significant history, those headings are permitted to be left out. :**All headings must have at least three complete sentences of information under each section. Trivia does not count. :**Must be properly categorized. :**Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. :*'Groups/Races' :**Must have at least four headings, under which members of the group/race, the policies/religion of said group/race, the primary base of operations/habitat of the group/race, and the general abilities and/or style of operation (tactics, strategies, etc.) of said group/race must be adressed. :**Must be properly categorized with at least three pre-existing categories. :**Specific characters (if any) that have articles must adhere to the above standards for characters. :**Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. :*'Items/Weapons' :**Must have two-to-four headings, which must cover past (if any) and current wielders, significant history of said item/weapon, abilities of said item/weapon, and creator of said item/weapon. :**All headings must have at least three complete sentences of information. :**Must be properly categorized. :**Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. :*'Techniques & Abilities' :**Must have three-to-four headings concerning description of technique, known users of technique, variants of said technique, and rank of the technique. The description of the technique must have at least three complete sentences. :**Must be properly categorized with at least three pre-existing categories. :**If the technique originates from a different franchise, copy-and-paste articles are NOT permitted. :**Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. :*'Fanfictions' :**Must have two headings covering plot overview and characters in the story, with a minimum of two paragraphs (three-to-five complete sentences minimum for each paragraph) :**If there are multiple parts to the story, previous and future chapters/episodes should be linked in the article. :**Must be properly categorized :**Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. :*'Relationships' :**Must have four headings covering overview and whether or not people support the relationship, are against it, or are neutral about the relationship. :**Must have a paragraph of three to five complete sentences minimum describing the overview of the couple. Crack pairings do not require this. If there are multiple overviews for multiple fanfictions, they must be separated using subheaders. :**Must be properly categorized. :**Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. :*'Vehicle's :**Must have a Liscene plate :**Must be a thing that has wheels or hover around :**It's Speed must Be up to 400 miles :**Must Have your name on it :*Music :**Must Have The Following :**Name :**Lyrics :**and Creator of the Song Section III: Users ::#) If multiple Users (at least two) known for being involved in starting fights (It must be friendly fights)(with each other or in general) are communicating as opposing sides over a topic, a User must notify an admin so that the admin may monitor the issue. ::#) If Users start fighting, an admin must intervene immediately and difuse the situation. Non-admin Users are permitted to do the same, and if they are experienced and/or know at least one of the users involved in the fight, are expected to intervene. ::#) If the fighting continues, an admin is permitted to ban whoever they deem responsible. ::#) If a fight cannot be dropped, those involved are permitted to instead take it to another location, away from the SFXL. ::#) If the fight started due to an unprovoked verbal attack from one User, that user must be banned. The time of the ban is up to the discretion of the notified admin. ::# Every so often, Sonic Fanon XL will host an election to give user the opportunity to run for a new ranking on the wiki. In order to be allowed to run in said elections, however, users must fit into a variety of qualifications which show that the user is right for the position. ::#* 'Section III.I: Elections' ::#*'Resistance' ::#**Must have at least 300 constructive edits, meaning no spam or vandalism. ::#**Must have been active on the wiki for at least 6-8 weeks. For users who make new accounts, time spent on the previous account counts to time on the wiki. ::#**If the user has been banned for vandalism, spam, or trolling, they must wait four weeks after the ban is lifted before they are viable for adminship. This time does not count to time spent active on the wiki. The ban does not count if it was unjustified; such distinction is up to the discretion of the current admins. ::#**Nominee must know and adhere to the policies of the wiki, and must actively enforce these rules as an admin. ::#**The user must be capable of being respectful and civilized to all Users, and must do so. ::#**Any admin who is legitimately stripped of his/her rank two or more times will not be allowed to run for administration again. ::#*'Great One ::#**Must have at least 300 '''''constructive edits, meaning no spam or vandalism. ::#**Must have been active on the wiki for at least 3 months. Time spent on previous accounts does not count. ::#**User must have at least 6 weeks of adminship experience. ::#**If the user has been justly banned twice, they are immediately exhempt from any bureaucracy nomination. ::#**Rules 4 and 5 for Administration Qualification also must be adhered to for Bureaucracy Qualifications. ::#*'Wild Ones' ::#**Must have at least 50 constructive edits, meaning no spam or vandalism. ::#**Must have been active at least 6 weeks. ::#**Must not have been previously kickbanned from chat (for a time of 12 hours or more) more than twice. ::#**Must understand, follow, and enforce all SFXL policies while on chat. ::#**Must not be biased or make disparaging or demeaning insults towards other Users on chat. ::#**The user must be capable of being respectful and civilized to all Users, and must do so To recap: any users who do not meet the above qualifications will not be allowed to run in the corresponding election(s).